


Exploring

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Het, Lemon, by Elyndys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Elyndys--"Remind me again how we got into this mess.""Dr. J said it was something to do with an unexpected shift in the space time continuum due to excessive amounts and conflicting sorts of energy in the area we were working in. This instability, caused by the battle, was concentrated on the exact spot we were trying to infiltrate, and so we got caught up in the shift and transposed into another plane. In other words...""...we're in an alternate universe."





	Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo scowled. He had been scowling for some time now; in fact, ever since the... incident. He scowled as Heero communicated with Dr. J to try to ascertain what had happened, and how; he scowled even more when he found out. He continued to scowl, even though Heero had now closed communications and they sat in silence, waiting to see what would happen.  
  
"Remind me again how we got into this mess."  
  
"Dr. J said it was something to do with an unexpected shift in the space time continuum due to excessive amounts and conflicting sorts of energy in the area we were working in. This instability, caused by the battle, was concentrated on the exact spot we were trying to infiltrate, and so we got caught up in the shift and transposed into another plane. In other words..."  
  
"...we're in an alternate universe."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"One where you happen to be..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Duo scowled. Heero smirked. After a few minutes of watching Heero's expression out of the corner of his eye, he finally snapped. "I don't know what you're looking so cheerful about; you're the one wearing the skirt and bra!"  
  
Heero's eyebrows raised. "I could say a similar thing to you _\--_ I don't know what you're looking so miserable about! It's me who's stuck in the strange unfamiliar body!" Duo continued to scowl, so Heero softened his expression slightly. "Why _are_ you so upset anyway?"  
  
Duo continued to stare at the ground by his feet and hugged his knees to his chest. After a few minutes he answered. "It's just that... I never thought much about sex till I met you. Then, after we got it together, I thought I had my sexuality all figured out, you know? I'm a boy, you're a boy, okay, fine. But now you have to go and get trapped in some girl's body, and confuse me! I mean, am I still supposed to fancy you, or what?!"  
  
Heero stared. "We just fell through a giant rift in time and space, the like of which has never been seen before, and all you can think about is sex?"  
  
Duo scowled an even blacker scowl than before, and remained silent. After a few more minutes of glaring at the floor, he again turned his attention, surreptitiously, to Heero. Why _was_ he thinking about sex? It wasn't like he wasn't majorly pissed off at Heero right now for having the nerve to just switch genders without even warning him... But then again, Heero was still _\--_ he sighed _\--_ gorgeous. `His' face was virtually unchanged _\--_ the features were perhaps a little more delicate, the cheeks a little fuller, but Heero had never exactly looked brutish to begin with. As to the body... well, he was still the same height and basically the same build, if a little less muscular. Duo didn't even want to speculate on the odds of, in the event of universal transfer, one ending up in the very universe where the only difference is that your boyfriend... is now your girlfriend... But, according to Dr J, that was exactly what had happened.  
  
Speaking of Dr J... the communicator's alert LED flashed, and Duo watched Heero attend to it, paying attention to the way the short skirt barely covered Heero's rear as he knelt. All the better for jumping out of high buildings and self-detonating in, Duo guessed. The top, too, was cut for streamlining as well as comfort and, Duo had to admit, sex appeal: he wondered if it was intentional. Maybe the Dr J in this universe was a bit more... attentive to his charge. Duo felt a flash of jealousy, then was puzzled at that reaction. Instead, he turned his attention to Heero, who was putting the communicator aside again and turning to face him.  
  
"Dr J says we have to stay here. The temporal instability can be artificially recreated, and he and the others are going to try to do it. So if we move to any other location, we might miss the window, and be stuck here."  
  
"Any idea when it might happen?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "He wasn't sure, but it shouldn't be too long. A few hours, probably."  
  
Duo sighed again. This time he didn't look away from Heero, but examined him more closely. After all, if they were going to be stuck here for a while, he might as well enjoy the view.  
  
Waitaminute! Where had that thought come from?! He wasn't meant to find this... _girl_ attractive! He felt like he was being unfaithful.  
  
But yet... she was still... Duo's brain hurt. He went over and sat next to Heero; not touching, but examining `him' curiously. Heero looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Stop looking at me like that. I feel like something in a butcher's shop window."  
  
Duo smiled. "I wonder if the usual occupant of that body has the same problem. I wouldn't be surprised. Where d'you suppose she is, anyway?"  
  
Heero thought. "I suppose she must be in my body. After all, we're identical, except for that one chromosome." He watched as Duo absently put a hand out towards his shoulder, exposed by the sleeveless, formfitting top the previous occupant of this body had chosen to wear. "I thought you said you didn't fancy me at the moment." He couldn't keep the cynicism out of his voice.  
  
"I never said that." Duo looked a little taken aback.  
  
"Well, do you?"  
  
He looked even more taken aback now. Duo thought about it. Even though he'd never really looked at girls in that way before... like he'd said, he hadn't looked at men either. Just Heero. And this was Heero too, so... "I..."  
  
"Because, well... if we've got a few hours to kill, we could do some... exploring..." Heero's own hand came up and gently rubbed along Duo's arm.  
  
Duo inexplicably found himself feeling a little warmer. "I thought Dr J said not to go anywhere..."  
  
"We don't have to. Not for the kind of exploring I mean. After all, I would hate this opportunity to learn more about the female body to go unexploited." Heero's fingers traced patterns along Duo's shoulder. "You never know when it might come in handy."  
  
"You mean if we ever find ourselves in another split-universe situation? Because I hope you wouldn't use it in any other sort of... situation..." Duo's voice trailed off as he realised what Heero was doing with the hand that wasn't gently brushing over his chest. He struggled to control his body's reaction when he let his eyes wander up Heero's thigh, under the skirt, between the spread legs... to where Heero's index finger was lightly rubbing the material of his underwear. He tore his eyes from the distracting vision to look at Heero's face.  
  
The expression there was a thoughtful one, like Heero was trying to work out what was going on, but was having a difficult time paying full attention to the task. Duo moaned a little as Heero bit his lip and shut his eyes briefly, then tried to regain his control...  
  
"What does it feel like?" Duo whispered. He gave up trying to pretend to himself that he wasn't horribly aroused by the beautiful sight Heero made. After all, like Heero said _\--_ it was a once in a lifetime opportunity...  
  
Heero was quite breathless as he replied. "Hot... very hot... and _\--_ oh god! _\--_ _that_ was ... nice..."  
  
Surreptitiously Duo slid a hand down to his own aching arousal, squeezing through his clothing. He now copied Heero, biting his lip as he rubbed himself, a little relief but not nearly enough. He moved his other hand to timidly join Heero's, his excitement magnified as he savoured the new feeling under his fingertips. Heero moaned, a soft sound but incredibly erotic, and Duo let his hand be led.  
  
"This is ... where it feels best," Heero gasped out, still using his own hand but allowing Duo to grow bolder in his touches. "Duo, touch me properly!"  
  
At that point, Duo rather reluctantly had to move his other hand from where it was rubbing, harder than before, against himself; unwilling to surrender so soon to his own completion, even though it was torture to wait... He knew what Heero wanted, so he reluctantly withdrew his hand from its place with Heero's and quickly shifted so he sat behind him, a leg either side of his lover. As smoothly as he could, he slid a hand round Heero's side and under the skirt, slipping it delicately into Heero's knickers... He didn't know why he was blushing, but somehow he felt like he was violating a young lady's modesty... even when he and said `young lady' had shared beds, baths, and several other interesting things beginning with `b' for some months. Gently he explored, using just one finger, feeling Heero's body tense against his chest and hearing him make sexy, throaty sounds so reminiscent of the Heero he was more used to. He moaned himself as he touched the hot wetness Heero urged him towards; it was smoother than he would have imagined, and his finger slipped easily inside, just a little way... Against the palm of his own hand, he could also feel Heero's, touching a slightly different area. The combined sensation was clearly having a great effect on Heero: Duo could feel his own finger getting slicker, easing further inside... and he could hear the wordless exclamations fall from Heero's lips, brain having lost all power to control them...  
  
Suddenly Duo had an idea for another interesting... exploration. More roughly he removed his finger from its position, feeling Heero shudder as he did so. He captured Heero's own hand and brought both up into Heero's lap. Heero lay back against Duo's shoulder, panting and trying to glare, thought the effect was somewhat lost in the passionate glow that Heero's skin had taken on. Duo took the opportunity to tilt Heero's head and kiss him hotly, sensuously slipping his tongue into Heero's mouth to touch at the softness there. Heero moaned desperately, offering teasing strokes with his own tongue and hungrily accepting Duo's kiss. Duo smiled inside, even though his mouth was otherwise engaged; Heero's kisses were rarely as absolutely needy and wanting as this one. But he wasn't going to be distracted from his idea, and after a few more delicious seconds of giving Heero what he wanted, he pulled away from the kiss. Heero made a little frustrated noise, but Duo simply smiled cryptically and moved again from his position, coming round to crouch between his lover's spread legs. Heero, no longer able to rest on Duo, sat back, supporting himself on trembling arms. The sight brought a rather smug smile to Duo's face, and he slowly pushed up the short skirt until it rested on Heero's hips. Carefully he moved his hands to his lover's underwear, gently sliding it down; Heero took the hint and raised himself off the ground so Duo could remove it entirely, a task he completed with seemingly great enthusiasm. With a last wicked grin up at a panting Heero, he lowered himself so he was lying flat on the ground; he was unable to resist the almost automatic thrust his hips made as they welcomed the much-desired friction, and he groaned quietly.  
  
Heero, however, didn't notice, lost in deep anticipation. There was so much... pressure; waiting for Duo to do something to relieve the heaviness that settled in his abdomen. He couldn't hang on; he whined pathetically, shifting his hips in a useless attempt to achieve some kind of friction. "Duo..." he breathed, almost ashamed at how desperate the feminine version of his voice sounded. Duo, though, didn't seem to mind at all. Hearing his name filled with such sexual charge snapped him out of his slightly nervous hesitation, and he focussed. Inquisitively, tentatively he put out his tongue... and ran it gently over the pink nub of flesh exposed in front of him.  
  
Heero yelped; an intense, cut-off cry that went sent fireworks through Duo's body and headed straight for his groin. He couldn't stop himself from smiling at Heero's responsiveness; it pleased him, so he did it again, tearing an even sharper sound from Heero's throat. He decided to experiment further, this time dipping his tongue inside... The taste was unusual, but somehow the message it sent to Duo's brain still simply said `Heero'. He couldn't stop himself from pressing his hips firmly to the ground; he knew he was right on the edge but he couldn't care less. The novelty of the situation was such a turn-on; he'd thought their sex life was inventive anyway, but this... was something that would, unsurprisingly, never have crossed his mind. Duo found trying new things very exciting. With his tongue he slicked Heero's own wetness back over the area he'd first attended to, seeing as Heero had seemed to enjoy that so much... The effect was even more concentrated this time, and Duo felt that small nub harden a little under his tongue. Another interesting discovery, his fuzzy brain managed to register, but only briefly. Duo was unable to stop himself giving in to his own urges as he listened to Heero's delicious moans and cries get louder and more frequent. He was so hard it hurt, so he slid a hand down his own body and managed to undo his jeans, rubbing his erection against his palm and relishing the heat inside and all around him... It was just a few moments before it became too much to bear, as Heero screamed and shuddered violently; Duo was overwhelmed by the taste and feeling on his tongue, the scent that was so unusual but somehow familiar, the feminine scream that likewise seemed so right, the sight of Heero's body spasming in pure pleasure... and he too couldn't stop himself, and climaxed hard onto his hand, the ground and his underwear. Somewhere he could hear Heero, out of breath, entreating him not to stop, so he, even in the grip of a powerful orgasm, forced himself to keep licking, firmly but gently; the feeling of some unfamiliar muscles pulsing and contracting only intensified his own experience further, and he groaned in his own ecstasy.  
  
He waited until Heero's body seemed to calm down somewhat, then slowly gave one last lingering lick, pleased at the shiver it evoked, before collapsing, exhausted, into Heero's lap. Trembling arms wrapped round his shoulders, and he limply responded by bringing up his own arms, one of them rather sticky around the hand and wrist, and putting them round Heero's waist.  
  
"I take it you enjoyed that then," Duo murmured after a while, listening to Heero's breathing return to normal and feeling his own pulse rate drop gradually.  
  
"... Yeah." Duo could hear the `same to you' smirk in Heero's voice. He pulled himself up so he was sitting between Heero's thighs, arms still round his lover's waist.  
  
"What did it feel like?"  
  
Heero paused a while, considering. "Like... flying somehow... and... soft..." He looked sharply at Duo, as if thinking he was going to be laughed at, but Duo just smiled and leaned in to offer a kiss. Heero, however, pulled away. "No! You're all... wet!"  
  
Duo grinned. "Don't you want to know what you taste like?" He tried again, only to be stopped once more.  
  
"No! It's just... weird."  
  
"You never mind usually..." Duo still smirked. He knew he'd get his way.  
  
Heero hesitated. After all, this was meant to be all about finding out new things... "Okay," he relented, "but just a peck. No tongue."  
  
Duo smiled, and leaned in once again, giving Heero a not entirely chaste, but very tender, kiss on the lips. He pulled away to watch Heero's reaction.  
  
Heero warily put out his tongue and licked around his mouth, tasting... He hated to admit it, but it was strangely... exciting... He looked at Duo out of the corner of his eye. "Hmm... interesting..." He shuffled closer to his lover, tightening the grip his arms had round Duo's neck. "And, of course, there's plenty more to find out too..." In a contrast to his recent reticence that Duo found so stark as to be amusing, he captured Duo's lips in a kiss that was far less innocent than the last, licking at the wetness around them and biting at his mouth seductively.  
  
Duo smiled a little against the kiss; now he thought about it, he was sure he remembered reading somewhere that some women didn't need any recovery time at all after orgasm, and if stimulated could climax again soon afterward. `Sounds like Heero all the time, actually...' Duo found it quite fascinating how truly the only difference, it seemed, between this Heero's body and the one he was used to, was the shape. The internal workings seemed identical, and as for himself, there seemed to be no difference at all either. `Next time, must arrange to be transported to an alternate universe where I'm the girl. It certainly sounded good for Heero...' He was reminded of the Greek myth of the man who experienced life as both sexes, and said women get ninety percent of the pleasure. And considering how good Duo found sex with Heero usually, that was a concept that sounded very enticing. He heard himself "Mmm"-ing as he felt Heero press his body closer; for the first time he noticed the... softness of Heero's usually firmly-toned chest. Feeling a fresh pang of excitement tingle through him, he pulled away from the deepening kiss to examine his lover.  
  
Said lover was looking rather pleased with himself; he hadn't drawn attention to this body's breasts until now, and it seemed to be having a very interesting effect. Heero smirked a little and pushed his bosom up even closer to his lover, seeing Duo's expression change from slightly bemused to rather more... hungry. "Wouldn't you like to see, as well as feel?" Heero decided to be blunt about what he wanted. He was sure Duo would have no complaints.  
  
He didn't. He was amused and a little amazed to feel himself hardening again at the feel of Heero's feminine charms, and he knew he would love to do what Heero suggested... so he gingerly began to undo the zip that fastened the tight green sleeveless top that covered the female body. He felt his excitement build with every inch of flesh that was revealed; even the female Heero was muscular and toned, but the combination of familiarity and surprise sent thrills through him. When he had unfastened the top all the way, he sat back a little to admire... Heero's breasts were not large, but his figure, male or female, was slim so it seemed well-proportioned; and besides, Duo reasoned, she probably had some growing still to do. He gently stroked the exposed flesh of Heero's shoulders and upper chest, before moving down to the more unfamiliar territory...  
  
The bra was of the sports variety, again chosen with the active lifestyle of a Gundam pilot in mind; designed for support rather than seduction, but somehow Duo found that even more exciting. Heero was still the same person he always was, and if Duo could have chosen to have sex with any girl, it would have been this one. Likewise, if someone had asked him to picture Heero as a female, this is the image that would have come to his mind. So he mentally thanked whatever providence it was that led to this opportunity, and undid the front fastening of the bra.  
  
He gasped a little and felt his excitement leap several levels as he looked at what was revealed to him; Heero was beautiful! As beautiful as usual! His breasts were pert and firm, and Duo reverently put out a hand and touched one... He moaned a little as Heero hissed in pleasure at the sensation; the flesh was so soft, the skin so smooth... Once again he felt too aroused for words; but when Heero looked at him with a wicked glint in his eye, and moved as if to crouch before Duo, he stopped him.  
  
Heero looked puzzled. "Why not? You did it for me..."  
  
Duo shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, but... you're a girl... It wouldn't feel right..."  
  
Heero's expression changed to one of amusement. "You mean it's alright for me to go down on you when I'm male, but not when I'm female?"  
  
Duo flushed a little, and nodded.  
  
Heero smiled, and resumed his former position, legs spread with Duo between them; the look on his face once again turned predatory. "Well, there's plenty of other things to try..." He reached up a hand to Duo's cheek, stroking it as he brought his mouth to Duo's and kissed sensually.  
  
Duo moaned again _\--_ he knew what he'd most like to try, but wasn't sure if it was practical... Panting, he broke the kiss and moved his hand back to Heero's breast, unable to resist touching the softness; his other hand moved back between Heero's thighs, similarly drawn back to the incredible smoothness and heat.  
  
Heero whimpered softly; he was soaking wet, and only partly because of Duo's earlier explorations. He shifted, encouraging Duo's fingers to move, to relieve some of the burning pressure... They did, and he was unable to stop himself crying out in pleasure. Duo knew if they kept this up for much longer, he'd be incapable of trying anything else; the newness and strength of the sensations was painfully arousing. He knew Heero felt the same way; besides the sexy sounds he was making, he was just as out of breath as Duo, and the way that he was now pressing against him again showed that all teasing was gone.  
  
"Heero," he breathed, "are you sure you..."  
  
"Yes!" Heero gasped out. "This body knows what it wants... Please... I need you inside me..."  
  
Duo moaned at hearing the words; again he was reminded that he'd better do something quickly, or he wouldn't be able to do anything at all. Swiftly he sat back and started to remove his clothes... but halfway through, seeing the expression of pure want on Heero's face made him realise he didn't need to bother with the shirt. Heero had laid back and again let one hand stray between his legs, trying to take away some of the tension. Their eyes met, and Duo felt something spark inside him; he gave up fumbling with the shirt buttons and quickly positioned himself again, spreading Heero's legs even further apart with one hand and pulling his hand away with the other. Heero whined as he let Duo do what he liked with his body; it felt so good to let him take charge... He was so close...! But then... Duo stopped. "Wha...?" Heero opened his eyes from where they'd squeezed closed in anticipation to see Duo looking earnestly into them.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"What?" Heero managed to gasp.  
  
"You don't think you'll... bleed, do you?"  
  
Heero managed to understand the question after a few moments' thinking. He even managed a breathless laugh. "I don't think so Duo. I'm sure you've taken care of that already _\--_ don't forget, everything else except me is the same here, so I'm sure that includes your libido."  
  
Duo grinned. "I wonder how she manages. It's not like they can swap like we can if one of us is feeling a bit sore..."  
  
Heero grinned back. "I'm not so sure. How do you feel?"  
  
"The same as usual..."  
  
Heero smiled triumphantly. "I didn't think I'd let you get away with that. I'm sure we've investigated plenty of other... explorations..." He shivered a little at the thought, but was cut off in his contemplation of such experiments by Duo's mouth on his again, causing him to suddenly re-realise how excited he was. He moaned again, a desperate sound now. Duo was pressing him down again, getting nearer again... everything was so hot... the pressure was almost too much! He was so close...! But then... Duo stopped. Again. Heero made a scarily exasperated noise as Duo pulled away and looked down at him again, looking slightly bedraggled but well-intentioned.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You don't think we should, y'know, use a condom or something? I mean, if you _\--_ she _\--_ got pregnant, that could really fuck up this universe, what with you being a Gundam pilot still and all... Not to mention, we're too young for kids! It's just impractical! I know the me in this place thinks the same..." He was cut off by his impatient lover.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Did you find anything like that in your pockets earlier?"  
  
Duo shook his head.  
  
"Well then. Like I just said, and you just said, I'm sure that we're the same in every way here; therefore, I expect that this body has contraceptive implants because we're" he smirked "often in a hurry, and also in case I _\--_ she _\--_ got captured and ... anything happened to me, now can we get back to where we w-ahh!" This time it was Heero's turn to be interrupted, but in a rather more enjoyable way; Duo was gently kissing and licking at the soft flesh of his breasts, caressing the silkiness underneath with a hand and the taut skin above with his tongue and lips. Heero was amazed at the pleasure the simple touches brought; he panted and wriggled brazenly, all too aware of Duo's proximity and his own need. "Please! Don't stop again! I need..."  
  
Duo let the sentence go unfinished, positioning himself carefully again and giving Heero the most electrically-charged kiss he could manage. "I know, I know," he soothed as Heero whimpered again. Heero, while not exactly quiet usually, was certainly sounding remarkably more... vulnerable, sensitive, _needy_ than usual. Duo decided he liked it, and gave another hot kiss. Heero whined a little more, and Duo decided enough was enough: slowly, to draw the feeling out as much as possible, he slid inside.  
  
"Oh... my... god..." Duo was lost for words. Just so soft, and warm, and... smooth... He heard Heero make a low, drawn-out growl; felt the sound too as he pressed his body as close as he could to Heero's, burying his face in his lover's shoulder and licking at the exposed skin there. He knew that the sound meant Heero was as aroused as he was; Duo had to pause and recover for a minute to avoid facing the wrath of an unsatisfied woman. As soon as he felt able to trust his body to remain under his control for a little longer, he began to move, shallow thrusts to avoid hurting his lover... but Heero had other ideas.  
  
Duo groaned deeply as he felt a... squeezing... "Heero... stop that... if you want this to last longer than thirty seconds..." He stopped again, panting and shaking a little with the immense control he was having to exercise. But, it seemed, Heero was determined to make him lose those last few shreds...  
  
"Duo!" Heero's impassioned voice, though breathless, was still sharp. "Please!"  
  
Duo had no choice but to obey. As soon as he had done, he again felt a hand slip between his body and the one beneath him... He groaned again as he realised what Heero was doing; it seemed that this female body enjoyed the combined stimulation _\--_ it certainly sounded that way...  
  
"Faster! Come on Duo, this body can take it! Please Duo..." Heero's hand moved quicker, and so did Duo.  
  
Duo felt himself becoming more and more lost in everything around him: the entirely new feeling of Heero's body, even more than before; the soft, warm yielding; the increasing volume of Heero's ecstatic entreaties.  
  
"Duo... Duo!" It took a couple of minutes for Duo to pull himself out of the fog long enough to realise that his lover's cries weren't just of uncontrollable pleasure. "Duo!" Heero gasped, "The rift! Look! Ahh..."  
  
Duo couldn't look; but he heard Heero's scream, and felt the body under him jolt, shudder, go limp... At the same time, a feeling of disorientation, dizziness, like being spun round quickly then let go; then, his eyes opened... and he was sitting in a chair, a little off the ground... and terribly, painfully, unfulfilled-ly aroused. He didn't dare move, knowing that the slightest friction would finish him off; but as he slowly regained his bearings he realised where he was. He looked round as unmovingly as he could for Heero, looking to his left, he saw his lover, returned to the body he was used to... slumped in a similar chair to the one he himself occupied. The worry that shot through him acted like a bucket of freezing water over his overheated body. "Heero!" He leapt down and across to his lover, keeping the panic from his mind, but only just. He reached out to grab a wrist, and was infinitely relieved to find a healthy pulse; Heero was just unconscious. Maybe the whole universe-switch thing was too much when combined with a gender-swap as well. He sighed in happiness, then looked around to find out what was going to happen next. The room had no windows, and only one door, so he decided that maybe he should go and try to attract some attention. He jumped up again, making sure Heero was alright, and proceeded to bang on the door, yelling simultaneously. `Surely the others must be here... that's what Heero said. And Dr. J _\--_ he's the one who managed this. Must remember to thank him, but also hit him for picking the worst time to interrupt...' Duo's train of thought was derailed by the sound of activity on the other side of the door. In a few minutes it opened, to reveal a slightly frazzled-looking Quatre, and a less- frazzled Wufei.  
  
"Duo!" The former gathered the adventurer into a quick hug. "Are you alright? Where's Heero?"  
  
Duo gestured back into the room. "Ahh, well, I guess it was hard changing sexes twice in one day... He'll be okay." He returned to his sleeping lover, picking him up and making for the door again. "So, I guess you met the other me and him _\--_ or her?"  
  
"Yes, they were just the same! It was uncanny."  
  
Duo snickered. "Well, I hope they enjoyed being here as much as we did being there..."  
  
Quatre and Wufei exchanged puzzled glances. "What have you done, Duo?"  
  
"Let's just say, they've got a nice surprise to go back to..."  
  
"Duo... you're not saying what I think you are, are you?" They knew their comrades' insatiability.  
  
"What's the problem? I thought they were the same as us?" Duo looked at the serious expressions on his friends' faces. `What...' "Well... they were the same. But... more like you two were a while back. You know, before you realized that all that energy you expended fighting could be put to better use."  
  
"Before you admitted to each other that that tension between you was about more than just him thieving a few parts from Deathscythe." Duo frowned. "Wha...?" A feeling of panic was slowly spreading itself through Duo's body as he realized that all his and Heero's assumptions had been wrong. "No... What have we done?!" He stared, unseeing at his companions' faces. "We've just fucked up a whole world! I know it! At the very least, we've totally messed up a vitally important working relationship that could have serious consequences! At the most... Oh my god... I know I didn't..." he gestured vaguely " but still... a woman can still get pregnant even if you don't, can't she?! Oh god, oh god... I think I'm starting to hyperventilate!" He clutched Heero tightly to him, staring around wildly for a minute, before finally looking at his friends properly. Their expressions seemed... odd... like they were... trying not to laugh... Realization dawned. "You bastards!"  
  
"We couldn't help it!" Wufei managed. "It was too good an opportunity to miss..."  
  
"So they really were...?"  
  
"Just the same! The only thing that stopped them finding out what it's like for you two every time was the fact that Dr. J was watching their every move!"  
  
"So I guess they weren't quite as bad as you two after all..." The pair collapsed into fits of laughter once more.  
  
"That incident was all a misunderstanding... we didn't know he had that two-way mirror in that particular lab..."  
  
"Yeah, that's what you say now..."  
  
Duo, attempting to retain as much dignity as possible, turned and swept away from them, heading in the direction of the private rooms he knew were somewhere in the lab complex. He couldn't help grinning, though, as he heard their laughter ringing after him down the corridor: that was a good one. "I'll get you back!" he yelled back, "Next time you're in an parallel universe!" He felt Heero shifting in his arms and looked down.  
  
"What's all that yelling about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." They'd finally reached an empty room that contained a bed; Duo placed his lover gratefully down and lay down next to him. "I was just telling them what we got up to earlier." He smirked, but was surprised when Heero blushed a little. "What's the matter? Usually you love them to know what we get up to... often as we're getting up to it..."  
  
"This time was a little different." By way of explanation, he took Duo's hand and placed it over his groin.  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "You... When?"  
  
"It was actually _as_ we came back into this universe... It started when I was a woman... and finished when I was a man."  
  
Duo stared. "Man, no wonder you passed out! So... you had... a male and female orgasm... at the same time?"  
  
Heero nodded. Duo whistled. "Wow... What did it feel like?"  
  
Heero smiled. "I can't describe it...! It was certainly... intense..." He shivered a little. "But _\--_ " he kissed his lover firmly " - I'm glad I got a chance to share that with you."  
  
Duo shifted uncomfortably. Thinking about Heero in such a state reminded him none-too-gently of his own earlier spectacular non- release.  
  
"Something wrong, Duo?" Heero asked innocently.  
  
Duo grinned. "No, no," he replied. "Just thinking... The me in that other universe is a lucky man."  
  
Heero's eyebrows raised in surprise... then were drawn back down into a scowl. "I hope you weren't hoping to get used to it."  
  
Duo still grinned though. "Oh, don't worry Heero. I wasn't... as long as you can persuade me not to try..."  
  
Heero's expression turned rather more feral. "Oh, I'm sure I can." He squeezed Duo's renewed arousal firmly, pleased with the hiss of pleasure it brought. "In fact, I think I'd rather like to start persuading right now."  
  
"Well, you'd better do a good job; I might have forgotten what it's like already."  
  
"Looks like," said Heero, "we're going to have to start exploring all over again."  
  
End.


End file.
